Pride and Pandemonium
by A. Cullen
Summary: After writing a paper on Jane Austen, poor Hotaru falls asleep and has a very strange dream involving all the senshi, shitennou and a few others. Chaos ensues as she tries to unravel Austen's tangled plots. - Just an fun attempt to make SM cast Austenian.
1. Chapter 1

**Pride and Pandemonium**

(Firefly-shy, with help from A.C.)

This story came about as a dare by A.C. that I couldn't come up with a 'unique' twist on the Sailor Moon cast/Regency novel theme, since I'm a big Regency, Romanticism fan. So hopefully this little bit of insanity will prove him wrong. I'll make a character list at the end of the chapter, but I hope it will be clear enough who is whom without it (also there's a bit of age discrepancy, but just go with it). I hope it entertains you.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and plots of _Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Mansfield Park, Emma, Persuasion _and_ Northanger Abbey_ belong to Jane Austen. _Sailor Moon_ and all things affiliated with such do not belong to me either.

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when a student reads too much Austen literature for school, she invariably becomes saturated with weird ideas. 

Or at least, that was what Hotaru thought.

Having at last gotten through her ten page paper on Jane Austen for her English Literature class, she had come to the conclusion that the six books resting on her bedroom desk would be better used as paper weights than as reading fodder.

Rubbing her blearied eyes the teenager scanned her room for her clock, gazing stupidly at the red lights flashing '3:00 A.M.'

Hotaru sighed. It wasn't unusual for her to stay up late finishing school work, but she hated having to stay up this late - it took a toll on her personality the following day. And tomorrow was a very important day - tomorrow was Usagi and Mamoru's wedding day, and she was the flower girl. 

All the Senshi were involved in the wedding, and their respective fiances too, of course. Mina, Ami, Rei and Makoto were serving as bridesmaids while Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite were the grooms. Motoki had been chosen as Mamoru's best man, and Setsuna-mama was Usagi's maid of honor. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were providing the music - which promised to be the highlight of the event, besides Usagi, of course. 

As much as she loved Usagi, and that was a great deal, Hotaru really wasn't looking forward to having to walk down the isle and stand in front of so many people. Especially when she privately felt too old to be a flower girl. But Usagi had insisted and Hotaru couldn't resist her princess's, soon to be Queen's, big blue eyes.

But if she didn't get any sleep soon, Hotaru reflected, she wouldn't be fit to do anything, let alone a wedding.

With a yawn she shifted her books to her school satchel and put away her paper. Even though it was a holiday tomorrow, she was still required to turn the paper in (a task she privately considered just plain mean on her teacher's behalf.)

She snuggled under the warm sheets of her bed and plumped her pillow a few times, wriggling as far into the mat and blankets as she could. Then she reached over to turn out the lights.

The last thing she recalled as she entered sleep was the sound of the wind blowing the tree limbs gently against the window of her room.

* * *

**A.N. **To help make the next chapters understandable, but not a necessary read:

If you aren't very familiar with the books, this might be a bit confusing, but I think you'll be able to follow along without too much trouble. And yes, they are mixed up for a reason.

Character Listing:

Mr. Darcy - Mamoru Chiba

Jane Bennett - Michiru Kaioh

Lydia Bennett - Chibi Usa

Mr. Bingley - Zoisite

Elizabeth Bennett - Rei Hino

Mr. Wickam - Haruka Tenoh

Mr. Willoughby - Seiya

Marianne Dashwood - Usagi Tsukino

Col. Brandon - Kunzite

Elinor Dashwood - Setsuna Meioh

Emma Woodhouse - Minako Aino

Mr. Knightley - Jadeite

Anne Eliot - Ami Mizuno

Captain Wentworth - Nephrite

Catherine Morland - Makoto Kino

Henry Tilney - Motoki


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride and Pandemonium**

Chapter Two

* * *

Hotaru woke to the sound of an angry tapping of a shoe against the hardwood floor. 

"Get up, Kitty! For goodness sake!" A voice that sounded remarkably like Mrs. Aino, Mina's mother, was reverberating through the air.

Hotaru struggled awake to find that Chibi Usa was the one tapping her foot against the floor in such an angry manner.

"Usa?" Hotaru asked, sleepily, only vaguely surprised that her future playmate, who had yet to be conceived, was impatiently waiting for her to rise from her bed.

"What are you talking about Kitty?" Chibi-Usa asked, exasperatedly.

Hotaru opened her eyes wide. Her friend stood before her, pink hair caught up in a little twist with ringlets all around her face, wearing a gown that resembled the princess dresses she and her mother sometimes wore, only this dress wasn't white and was much homelier.

"Huh?" Was all poor Hotaru could think of to ask.

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes but smiled good naturedly as she grabbed the petite girl's hand and tugged her out of bed.

"Silly thing," she continued, her red eyes flashing brightly with excitement, "Don't you know that Netherfield has been let at last? And by a Mr. Bingley? He's sure to have balls and we can have so much fun - dancing like real ladies!"

Hotaru was, at this point, very confused

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, pulling her hand gently but firmly out of Chibi-Usa's grasp. Chibi Usa merely gazed at her with impatience.

"I'm trying to tell you that Mr. Bingley is coming to visit us today, and the regiment is back in town. Isn't that lovely!? I do hope Wickham will be with them!"

The name 'Wickham' seemed to bring Hotaru to her senses.

"Wait a minute," she said, putting a hand to her head, "Wickham, as in _Pride and Prejudice_?"

Chibi-Usa only stared at her as if she were babbling nonsense.

"Kitty, if you don't hurry up and get dressed then I'm not going to wait for you."

"So let me get this straight," Hotaru said, quietly, "You're Lydia Bennett, and I'm Kitty Bennett, and that means that she -"

She paused as a harried looking Mrs. Aino dressed in a truly ridiculous outfit with curling papers falling off of her like sakura petals, burst into the room and shoved Chibi-Usa out the door.

"And that's Mrs. Bennett," Hotaru murmured to herself.

She took the momentary lull to her advantage and peered around what had once been her bedroom. It was now somehow transformed into an 18th century bed chamber, complete with fireplace, dressing table and four poster bed. Hotaru was about to doubt her own sanity when she caught a glimpse of something in the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room. Approaching this carefully she saw, to her complete astonishment, a vision reflected in the glass that looked very much like herself - asleep in her bed in Japan.

As she studied it the realization began to dawn on her that she was having an extremely lucid dream. She pinched herself sharply, but all this accomplished was a jolt of pain, a hiss and a nice bruise.

"How do I get out of here?" she wondered aloud, and tried the first method that came to mind: which was pushing on the mirror _Alice in Wonderland_ style.

But the mirror remained simple, impenetrable glass. She was about to find something to smash it with when a clear voice caught her attention.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," someone said.

Hotaru dropped the chamber pot and turned around quickly to find Michiru standing in the doorway. Her turquoise hair was pulled back into a style similar to Usa's, but her gown was much nicer and complimented her coloring beautifully.

"Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked hopefully.

Michiru smiled.

"Did you have a bad dream, dear?"

Hotaru let loose a sigh of relief, at least one person knew what was going on.

"Yes, I'm still having it," she explained eagerly, "and everything is Jane Austen - only -"

"Jane Austen?" Michiru asked, puzzled, "That's an odd name. We don't know any Austens do we?"

Hotaru slumped. Evidently, Michiru was part of the dream too. However, realizing that it was a dream offered some possibilities.

If it was a dream then she could do whatever she wanted to, couldn't she? She wasn't an accomplished lucid dreamer like Rei, but she thought perhaps -

As if in summons to her thoughts, Rei flitted past the doorway to look in on them. Hotaru noted that her shiny black hair was pulled back in a very becoming style that made her mysterious eyes look very fetching, yet she was dressed much less brilliantly than Michiru.

"Jane, Kitty, you'd better hurry. Mama is beginning to fret," The dark eyed beauty called, then popped out into the hall.

"We'll be there in just a moment, Lizzy." Michiru assured her.

"So, you're Jane, Rei's Elizabeth, Usa is Lydia and I'm Kitty," Hotaru recited to herself.

"Who's Mary?" she asked Michiru.

Michiru stared at her blankly.

"Mary? Is that one of your friends?" she asked, kindly.

Hotaru frowned.

"There are five Bennett sisters, aren't there?" she asked, counting the names off on her fingers.

"Five of us?" Michiru smiled, "Wherever did you find such a notion, Kitty? You know there are only four of us."

_So not everything is by the book_, Hotaru thought. _This should be interesting._ _I suppose I have to get used to people calling me Kitty now._

This made her rather glum, but she decided it was only a minor set back.

Finding, to her delight, that Michiru - or Jane - had helped her dress while they talked, Hotaru took a moment to play around in her new clothes, enjoying the feeling of wearing an elegant gown - even if it was plain in the world of her dream.

"Girls! Mr. Bingley is here!" screeched Mrs. Aino-or Mrs. Bennett's - from down stairs.

"Come down this minute!!!"

Michiru hooked her arm with Hotaru's and, sparing her a rueful smile, she tugged the younger girl down the stairs.

* * *

Hotaru and Michiru entered to find Mrs. Aino, Chibi-Usa and Rei already sitting with two men. One was talking animatedly with Mrs. Aino and the other had his back turned to the room, leaning against the mantle. 

Hotaru noticed with surprise that the man opposite Rei and Mrs. Aino appeared to be none other than Zoisite. Dressed in a dark hunting coat, riding breeches and top boots, he actually looked very dashing as an 18th century gentleman though his eyes, she noted, sparkled with hidden amusement just as they did in real life.

"Why, Mr. Bingley, you must have a ball at Netherfield," Usa-Lydia - was exclaiming, "absolutely, and then we can invite all the officers. Think how much fun it would be."

"Lydia," Hotaru heard Rei intone warningly, "It is Mr. Bingley's ball, not yours."

"Oh, that's alright," Zoisite replied brightly, "I don't mind in the least. The more the merrier. What do you think, Darcy?"

Hotaru was spared having to remember to call Zoisite Mr. Bingley by the truly shocking discovery that Mr. Darcy was none other than Mamoru. She blinked several times and completely ignored poor Zoisite, caught up as she was by Mamoru's dark and brooding face and air. The clothing suited him perfectly and his naturally regal posture fit the character to perfection.

But why, she wondered, do I feel like something is wrong?

It was then that Rei, moving to pour some tea for Zoisite as he and Mrs. Aino prattled on about dances, caught her attention. She noted the look that passed between Rei and Mamoru - so quick that no one else had seen it. She realized what the discrepancy was in her dream world.

If Rei was Elizabeth and Mamoru was Darcy, then that meant the two of them would end up together at the end of the story - or her dream - whichever came first.

_But surely_, she reasoned, _there's some mistake. Maybe the story is different? _

"Don't even think about changing it," someone said.

Hotaru, though she was used to talking cats, still let out an involuntary yelp. Unfortunately all eyes turned to her as she did so, which caused her to become very red and to mumble something about a loose needle on the sofa's cushion and so on...but the incident did give her an opportunity to observe that no one else in the room seemed to notice the talking cat, who happened to be Luna.

"Why are you in my dream?" Hotaru asked.

"Why not?" Luna countered, with typical feline perversity. Hotaru suppressed a groan, knowing that it would do her no good.

"What did you mean that I shouldn't change it?" She pursued, "It's just a dream, won't it work itself out?"

"You are very impertinent," Luna observed, washing one ear, "This is my world and I created these characters and you and I both know the ways the stories need to go. After that little stunt of yours with the chamber pot, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. No meddling."

Hotaru felt like sticking her tongue out, but was too polite.

"But why should I?" She asked, "I mean, it's my dream. Can't I just enjoy it?"

Luna merely looked at her until she felt uncomfortable.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

Luna looked very haughty down her little cat nose and replied, "Jane Austen, of course."

Hotaru blinked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Luna replied, her tail lashing angrily, "Just as sure as I am that you are a scrubby little girl who should consider herself lucky to be in my story at all."

"I'm not scrubby!"

"Perhaps I meant, boring, dull...unadventurous," Luna suggested, leaping to the nearby window-sill.

"I am not boring!" Hotaru exclaimed, having privately feared just this for many years.

"I have a very adventurous spirit," she added, defensively. Well, she had always wanted to be adventurous. It was part of the reason she admired Chibi-Usa so much.

"Prove it," Luna/Jane Austen said, and leaped out the window without further ado.

Hotaru blinked for a few moments, then returned to her companions, only to find that they were rising to go outside.

_I'm not boring or timid_, she thought to herself, _I'll show her who's adventurous! This is my dream and I can do what I want to do. _

She followed Zoisite and Michiru, who had taken each other's arms and were walking out the door together, followed at a more discrete distance by Rei and Mamoru - who were not even talking to each other.

Mrs. Aino, seeing her intentions, attempted to hold her back but she evaded the woman and capered after the couples. The sight of Zoisite walking with Michiru-mama was so ridiculous to Hotaru, not to mention odd, that she decided that instant that she would meddle, no matter what Luna said. Well, just a little bit of meddling.

Where were the missing characters? She wondered. Where were the other senshi, the shitennou? Where was Usagi?

She looked at Mamoru, thinking hard.

"Are you always so taciturn, Mr. Darcy?" Rei asked.

Mamoru walked in silence beside her for a moment, while Hotaru eavesdropped behind them.

"Are you always so inclined to talk?" He returned.

"No," Rei replied in kind.

_That was odd,_ Hotaru thought. According to the book Elizabeth was supposed to be very congenial, but Rei wasn't exactly that type. Perhaps they weren't as well cast as Luna (or who ever she was) had thought.

She crept up a little way to listen to Michiru and Zoisite.

"And then I said, 'Lord, you can't mean to go out looking like that!'", Zoisite was recounting a tale to Michiru, who, though listening perfectly politely, looked extremely bored.

_This isn't right, either._ Hotaru realized. The sooner she found Haruka-papa, the better. Haruka-papa always knew how to make Michiru laugh. But where was she to be found?

"I need someone to help me," she said, aloud, "Someone who knows how to meddle."

"Hello there!", a bright voice intoned from the opposite side of the hedge. Hotaru nearly jumped out of her skin, but calmed down once she noticed the beaming face peering over the top of the hedge.

"Did you say you need someone who knows how to meddle?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes."

Hotaru stole a covert glance at the couples to make sure they remained unaware of her presence and then dashed to the hedge to look up at the stranger.

She saw, to her surprise and delight, that Mina's face, ringed in a wealth of curls and lace bonnet, was staring down at her sunnily.

"I'm your next door neighbor," Mina replied, "Emma Woodhouse, how do you do?"

"I'm H-uh...Kitty Bennet," Hotaru answered, dropping a very small curtsy (more of a dip, really).

"Very nice to meet you," Mina continued, "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed rather distressed. And I wondered if I could be of any assistance. I believe if you are looking for someone who can intervene in the lives of others when they most need intervention you could not find a better companion than myself."

Hotaru did not doubt that this was true.

"The fact is," she said, beginning to catch on as to how to play the game in her dreamworld, "My older sisters are thinking about getting married, but they have bad choices - er - matches, I mean. And I need to find the right people, or um, suitable...husbands for them."

"I perfectly understand you!" Mina squealed with unholy joy, "Let me come around this ridiculous lawn arrangement and then we can begin to plan." Mina disappeared accompanied by the sounds of scuffling and tearing fabric as well as breaking twigs.

"This is going to be a very long dream," Hotaru observed. She thought she caught the sight of a lashing black tail in the corner of her eye.

But it was her dream - what could Jane Austen or Luna possibly do about it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pride and Pandemonium**

**Chapter Three **

Hotaru sat in the cool shade of the garden, spying through the hedge rose.

"That dark headed girl is my sister, Elizabeth," she improvised, pointing at Rei walking sedately beside Mamoru.

"And the girl with the turquoise hair is my eldest sister, Jane. She's going to marry Mr. Bingley, but," Hotaru broke off as Mina raised a hand.

"Don't tell me anymore," Mina chimed, "I can see it all perfectly clearly, my dear."

"You can?" Hotaru failed to keep the skeptical note out of her voice.

"Of course, only see how the shorter man, Mr. er- Bingley, did you say?"

Hotaru nodded, watching with fascination as Mina proved her genius.

"Yes," the bright haired virago continued, "well, he is not at all the right person for her. He's too short and too frilly. And the other couple - lord, what a mess! They are both so gloomy. No, it will not do at all. We need something to brighten up those two."

"Yes, that's just what I was thinking," Hotaru put in, though she wasn't at all sure where Mina was headed with this.

"Yes, and I know just the person -" 

Mina grabbed Hotaru's hand without warning and jerked the girl up to follow her out of the garden and into the road.

"Where are we going?" Hotaru squeaked.

"We are going to pay a call on the Dashwoods."

"And who are you dragging around this time, Emma?"

Hotaru and Mina were stopped in their tracks by a smooth, male voice calling from the side of the road.

Hotaru swiveled around to see who it was, but Mina only sighed and cast a lazy glance at the intruder.

"My dear Mr. Knightley," she began in tired tones, "we are on a mission of great importance which you can have no understanding of nor any interest in, so kindly let us pass unmolested."

To Hotaru's surprise a neatly dressed blond gentleman stepped into the road with confidence and grace.

"Jadeite," Hotaru yelped.

They both turned to look at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I have the pleasure of your acquaintance, Miss -?" He asked charmingly.

Hotaru blushed and tried to remember the proper way to act.

"This is Kitty Bennett, my next door neighbor," Mina supplied readily, "And she has a problem we must fix this instant."

"What problem would that be?" Jadeite, or Mr. Knightley, asked suspiciously.

"It involves matrimony and is of the utmost importance, so please do not importune us any longer-"

"Emma!" Jadeite cried in tones of disapproval and disgust, "How can you be so silly? Haven't you learned by now that you ought not to meddle in other people's affairs?"

"I don't see that at all," Mina countered, sniffing, "Just last week I helped those two young people at Northanger Abbey find each other and they will be married tomorrow, you know."

Jadeite merely rolled his eyes. Hotaru was beginning to feel forgotten.

"Excuse me," she said, "but I really do want her help, so if you don't mind -"

"You want her to help you?" Jadeite asked in disbelief, "Are you quite certain?"

"Yes."

He eyed the two of them for a long moment, then the familiar gleam of curiosity flashed in his eyes. Hotaru barely restrained herself from wincing when she saw it - whenever Uncle Jadeite became interested in something, it usually meant he would make sure things would go his way and not anybody else's. Unless Aunt Rei were around -

"Rei!" Hotaru barely clapped a hand over her mouth before the exclamation leaped out. Rei and Jadeite - but how could she get them together?

"Well, if you are determined to meddle, then I have no course but to aid you in your endeavors, my dear. After all, we are engaged."

Hotaru nearly jumped when she heard that.

"You're engaged!" She asked. Suddenly she caught sight of a black feline wearing a maliciously smug smile standing on top of the hedge.

"Yes, we became engaged last week," Mina answered, staring with great misgiving at her intended's wolf-in-sheep's clothing smile.

"We've been friends since childhood and it was something our parents always wished for," she continued, as if trying to convince herself.

"I see," Hotaru said, but she was looking at the cat as she said it.

"Well, if you really are determined to help us, as you say," Mina spoke to Jadeite, "Then you may as well fetch your gig and take us to the Dashwood residence."

"Why do you want to go there?" he asked in surprise.

"Because I want to visit my friend, Miss Marianne Dashwood."

"Not her!" Jadeite pinched his nose in acute pain.

"She's so awfully tiresome and always going on and on about romance and the beauty of emotions, and she eats like a horse -"

"That's enough!" Mina commanded imperiously, "Take me now or I will never marry you."

"Perish the thought," Hotaru thought she heard Jadeite murmur under his breath.

_It appears that Luna - or Jane - didn't pick as well as she thought she did._ - Hotaru decided.

Luna frowned at her from across the road, but Jadeite was already walking them to the carriage house.

* * *

"Oh, my dear Miss Woodhouse!" 

"My dearest Miss Dashwood!"

Hotaru and Jadeite winced in unison as the two blonde women launched themselves at each other while emitting deafening shrieks of joy.

Hotaru should have been surprised, she reflected, that Mina had managed to find the very person they were looking for, but then - Mina had a gift for this kind of thing - even in dreams.

Usagi, dressed in a slightly romantic style compared to the other women in the room, was wrapping her arms around Mina while they giggled and babbled at once.

"I'm so glad to see you -"

"Can't think what I would have done without you -"

"How are you, Miss Dashwood?" Jadeite asked quietly, yet still trying to make himself heard amidst the racket.

Hotaru's face lit up when she saw Setsuna-mama's quiet, mature face come into view from where she'd been standing, nearly unnoticed, by the window.

"I am quite well, thank you," she answered, "And who have you brought to visit us?"

"This is Miss Bennett," Jadeite supplied, giving Hotaru a gentle push forward.

"Very pleased to meet you, Miss Bennet," Setsuna said kindly. Hotaru nodded and smiled happily.

"Have you all made introductions?" Mina shouted, breathlessly, "Very good. Excellent, in fact. Now, here's the problem, Marianne - this girl -"

She pointed at Hotaru.

"Has two sisters who are marrying entirely the wrong men and I need your help to find the right ones for them."

"Oh!" Usagi squealed in delight, "I am only too ready to help, my dear. How can I be of service?"

"Do you know of anyone who would suit two very refined young women, both rather elegant and quiet?"

"Let me see," Usagi plopped herself down on a cushion and began to nibble absently at sweetmeat's.

"Ah! I know just the person," she exclaimed happily, "Col. Brandon. He is sure to like one of them."

"Oh, dear, not him," Mina groaned, "He is so serious I am sure he will be too dull for them. Think of opposites attracting, my dear."

"You are right," Usagi nodded, "Indeed, I hadn't thought."

"Surprise, surprise," Jadeite muttered and caught Setsuna's eyes. She smirked slightly.

"Well if not Col. Brandon, then perhaps Mr. Wickham or - that captain I've just been introduced to - Captain Wentworth, I believe. He's very charming and outgoing."

"My dear," Mina clucked in disapproval, "Mr. Wickham is a cad and a rascal, as everyone knows. What an awful lot of officers you know - Wickham, Wentworth and Brandon-"

"Speak of the devil -" she interrupted herself as a firm tread was heard in the hallway.

A tall, commanding man with white-silver hair and becoming military panache entered the room.

Hotaru jumped out of her seat when she saw Kunzite come in.

"Hello, Miss Dashwood, Miss Marrianne, and Miss Woodhouse. It is always a pleasure to see you." 

He took Mina's hand formally though Hotaru noted Mina bristled at the advance. Kunzite did not appear to notice, or if he did he hid it well.

_It's going to be very hard if she doesn't even like him in my dream_... Hotaru thought.

"You seem a merry party."

"Seem so," Jadeite snorted, but offered a friendly hand to Kunzite.

"Mina is set on aiding our friend, Miss Bennet, in matrimony."

Kunzite looked down from his great height at the rather diminutive Hotaru with an air of looking at an ant through a magnifying glass.

"Surely, you are a bit young for that, Miss Bennet?"he asked.

"She's not the one we're trying to help," Mina exclaimed in exasperation, "Her elder sisters are matched to men who do not suit them at all!"

"Ah, I see," Kunzite said, winking at Hotaru when Mina couldn't see him, "And so you are going to meddle in her sister's lives and leave her's well enough alone?"

He asked this with such a straight face that it was difficult for Hotaru, Jadeite and Setsuna not to giggle. But Mina didn't seem to find the humor.

"I am not meddling, I am arranging."She pointed out, defensively.

"Of course." He replied, stoically. His very somberness seemed to stir Mina into a fit of pique.

"We are talking about love!" Usagi jumped in.

"And you wouldn't understand," Mina added, rather snarkily.

Kunzite's eyes held a curious glint as he looked at her.

"Indeed, I'm sure you're right, Miss Woodhouse," he replied, quietly.

Hotaru noticed this, and stored it away for future reference. But first thing was first - somehow she had to convince Usagi and Jadeite to return with her to the Bennett household. 

"I think perhaps, if you met my sisters," she suggested to Usagi, _and their intendeds_ (she added mentally), "you might have an easier time in deciding who would be right for them."

"That's a splendid idea," Usagi cried, looking toward Setsuna.

"May I please go?" she asked. Setsuna looked a trifle misgiving but nodded her ascent.

"Let us go immediately."

Usagi rose to pull on her shawl and bonnet. 

"Oh, but I forgot, Willoughby is coming to visit today," she said, halting in tying her bonnet strings.

Hotaru noticed the look of disapproval that passed between Setsuna, Mina, Jadeite and especially Kunzite.

"Let us go anyway, and you may call on him when you return," Mina suggested.

"But he will think I've abandoned him most unfairly," Usagi countered, whining just a bit.

"No, not at all," Jadeite jumped in smoothly, "He will think nothing of the kind, I'm sure that Miss Dashwood won't mind waiting to tell him -"

"No she must go into town today," Usagi countered, and Setsuna confirmed the statement with an apologetic look.

"Then I shall deliver your message myself," Kunzite offered.

Usagi seemed to mull this over.

"Yes," Hotaru spoke up, "And perhaps M- I mean, Miss Woodhouse, can go with you?"

They all looked at her in a bit of confusion.

"No, that won't be necessary!" Mina replied primly with a glare at Kunzite.

Hotaru thought she heard, somewhere, a cat chuckling evilly.

"Oh, well, then -"

"However," Mina halted, "I know what will save us some time. We shall send Marrianne and Knightley to visit your sisters, and you and I shall go and collect Captain Wentworth."

"That's a capital idea, Emma," Usagi said, clapping her hands in approval.

"Just tell my dear Mr. Willoughby that I shall be back before he can miss me!" she added with a dreamy sigh.

Hotaru began to wonder how she was ever to untangle this mess. 

"Oh I shall convey your sentiments most clearly," Kunzite promised, but his eyes held a different sort of promise in store for the mysterious Mr. Willoughby. Jadeite seemed to catch his meaning and the two men shared a smile of understanding, though it was closer to an evil smirk.

"And, if I may, Miss Woodhouse," Jadeite added, "I will suggest that you ought to let Col. Brandon take you with him on his way to visit Mr. Willoughby - for he can take you to Captain Wentworth's current residence with no great effort and he may use my gig."

Mina seemed to find this unsatisfactory but since Jadeite would take Usagi to the Bennets in her buggy, there was no real choice.

"Very well," she snapped, "Let us be off."

* * *

Hotaru had long since lost sight of the buggy that conveyed Usagi and Jadeite to her house. It was probably better to be dragged along by Mina to meet Captain Wentworth than to sit like a bump on a log while Jadeite and Usagi met Rei and, hopefully, Mamoru. But she still felt nervous about this happening when she was not there to supervise it. Who knew what tricks Luna might pull in trying to make the stories go back to the way they should be?

"You don't like Col. Brandon very much, do you Miss Woodhouse?" she asked, trying to sound innocent while she and Mina sat behind Kunzite. She hoped that he would not hear them too well above the noise of the road.

"Ha," Mina exclaimed, "Well, I don't dislike him exactly, you know. He's just very stern and serious. He never wants to have any fun." She glared at his broad back and shoulders with ill-disguised contempt.

"He seems very gentlemanly to me," Hotaru observed, cautiously.

"Yes, well, I suppose he is, drat him," Mina agreed, and Hotaru thought she caught Kunzite's shoulders shaking ever so slightly as if from suppressed laughter.

"But it's really because we are so different," she added, "I can't be expected to like someone who has absolutely no shared facet of personality with me. Of course we must disagree all the time."

"But you just told Usa- ah - Miss Dashwood, that opposites are good matches, didn't you?" Hotaru asked, ingenuously.

Mina opened her mouth, then shut it, looking rather abashed.

"I suppose that's true," she admitted at last. Her glance strayed to the tall shoulders behind her, almost inadvertently. 

"I never thought of it that way."

Hotaru smiled to herself. 

Perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pride and Pandemonium**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

"Let me get this right, you allowed Miss Dashwood to scamper off in the company of a strange man to a strange home at the behest of a young girl none of you knew before this morning?"

Hotaru held her breath; she stood slightly behind Kunzite as he calmly faced a tall young man with suspiciously feminine features and very long black hair.

"That's correct, Mr. Willoughby, though I don't think I'd put it quite that way," Kunzite replied, evenly.

Seiya, for that was who it was despite anything that silly cat said, looked extremely displeased. He (She?) paced back and forth through the room while Kunzite sat calmly watching from his chair, and Mina and Hotaru stood behind him. Kunzite took a sip of tea.

"How can you be drinking tea at a time like this?!" Seiya exploded, tossing a cushion violently from the couch to sit.

"Excuse me, but I really don't think -" Kunzite began.

"Listen," Mina broke in, "I know these people that Marianne went to see - they're my next door neighbors. And the gentleman," she stressed the word, "that accompanies her is my fiancee, Mr. Knightley."

Seiya blinked in surprise and seemed to become rather calmer.

"Your fiancee?" He repeated, "Ah, in that case..."

"Where did you say they were going?" He asked again.

Kunzite sighed.

"They are simply going for a -"

"They are going to Miss Bennett's home to meet her sisters," Mina put in, and was rather startled when Kunzite sent her a warning glance.

Neither caught the quick look in Seiya's eyes.

"I see. Well, then, if you'll excuse me, I have some pressing business to attend to before Miss Dashwood returns."

Seiya rose and they made their goodbyes. Hotaru exited swiftly behind Mina, catching sight of Seiya marching briskly out through the back door of his home toward the stables.

Kunzite handed Hotaru into the buggy, but caught Mina firmly by the elbow before she could enter as well. Mina turned to him in surprise but was stopped from saying anything by the serious look in his eyes.

"Must you always speak before you think, my dear Miss Woodhouse?" he asked.

"I don't have an idea of what you can be talking about, un-hand me." Mina declared.

He adjusted his grip in order to make her more comfortable but did not let go.

"Do you not see that Mr. Willoughby intends to follow Miss Dashwood to Miss Bennet's house, where he will, no doubt, cause a great deal of mischief as is his wont?"

Mina blinked.

"But," she argued, "how can you be sure? He may very well have had business as he said. Besides, Marianne is with Knightley and he is more than capable of taking care of her."

Kunzite sighed in a long suffering manner and aided Mina into the gig beside Hotaru.

"No doubt he is," he conceded, climbing up to the box, "but you do not consider that all uneasiness might have been averted entirely had you allowed me to give Willoughby a vague idea of Miss Dashwood's intended direction?"

Mina sniffed and settled her light summer shawl around her shoulders more comfortably.

"I do not see that at all," she informed him primly, "Besides, if she does not like his advances she must tell him so plainly, for he is not the kind of man to take a subtle hint."

Kunzite clucked to the grays and they set off at a brisk trot for Bath - or at least, that was where Hotaru thought they were going. To her dismay she saw that Kunzite's prediction was correct - in the distance behind them she saw a man on horseback who looked very much like Seiya riding off toward her own home. And on the pummel of his saddle she spotted a black cat with a malicious grin on her face.

"Willoughby is not subtle, that is true," Kunzite remarked, "However, I fear that Marianne does not wish to discourage his attentions."

Hotaru turned back to listen to the rest of this conversation, plainly shocked.

"Well, I have noticed a slight preference for Willoughby in Marianne's manners, I confess," Mina admitted, "But I hope she will have better sense than to link herself with such a rapscallion."

"You do not approve of rapscallions, Miss Woodhouse?" Kunzite asked, almost casually.

"Not at all. They are all very well to flirt with, but one does not marry a fool."

"What kind of man does one marry?" He pursued, amused, "Someone like Mr. Knightley?"

"Knightley is very honorable, very estimable...though he can be vexing at times, to be sure," she muttered to herself.

Kunzite was about to comment further on this interesting subject when a hard cry behind them caused them to pull up short. 

"What in the world?" Mina began.

"It's Rei," Hotaru exclaimed, "I mean, it's my sister, Elizabeth."

And there, capering after them in Mr. Knightley's gig was none other than Jadeite and Rei. In marked contrast to the comfortable set up of Kunzite's gig, Jadeite was driving the horses hard and Rei was standing up in the buggy with her hair flowing behind her looking very much like a Roman queen leading a battle charge.

"There you are," she exclaimed, leaping out of the gig before it had properly stopped, nearly giving Jadeite a heart attack.

"I cannot believe you, Kitty," she continued, dark eyes flashing as she rounded the side of the buggy to get to Hotaru.

"What on Earth were you thinking to run off with these people, and to cajole them to come to our home? You have most seriously disappointed me."

"But, Rei, I -"

"Miss Bennet, I presume?" Mina asked, imperiously.

Rei halted in her tirade and looked with caution at Mina sitting serenely in the gig between her and Hotaru.

"Yes, I am. And this is my little sister, of whom I am quite -"

"Disappointed, yes, we are all quite aware of your sentiments on the subject," Mina stated flatly, "But allow me to inform you that there is no cause what-so-ever for these histrionics. Miss Bennett and I are friends and I merely invited her to go with me to see another friend of mine."

"She is no more than fifteen, and you have been friends for...?" Rei asked, snidely.

Mina did not even blush as she answered, "We have had a long friendship in spirit if not in actual years."

Rei snorted, but before either of the women could say anything else Kunzite leaned over and touched his hat to Rei.

"Miss Bennet, I am very sorry to have caused you any alarm over your sister's safety. We were delighted with her company at the Dashwood residence this morning and at her request we were conveying her to Bath to meet some friends of both Miss Woodhouse and myself. I assure you she is quite safe with both of us, though you must decide of course."

Rei seemed to react favorably to this well polished speech, coming as it did from such a very respectable looking man as Kunzite.

"Indeed, Miss Bennet, you ought to accompany us," Jadeite put in with a naughty glint as he looked from his fiancee to Rei.

"I think you could use a bit of fresh air and the sea will do you good."

Rei colored and turned to meet his humorous gaze.

"Mr. Knightley," she nearly growled, "I thank you for your concern in my health but I think that my little sister could hardly have any reason to incommode you all by insisting on being driven to Bath."

"Nonsense," Jadeite persisted, tossing away her objections as if they were nothing, "You entirely mistake the matter."

"Do I?" Rei asked, through gritted teeth.

"Indeed," Jadeite continued with a wink to his wondering fiancee, "You see we requested Kitty's company to Bath, that is Miss Woodhouse and I requested it, as she is such a delightful companion and expressed a wish to see the sea shore - which she says she has never seen and longs to."

Hotaru had seen the sea more times than she could count, and more seas than she could count, with Michiru-mama, but she declined to mention this.

Rei turned surprised eyes to her and frowned.

"I didn't know that you wanted to go to Bath so badly, Kitty," she said, quietly, "I wish you would have told me."

Hotaru colored, but Jadeite slipped smoothly in to ward off her having to lie.

"You know better than anyone, Miss Bennett, how shy and selfless your sister is."

Rei nodded, feeling very properly chastened.

"Well," she replied, uncertainly, "I suppose if you want to go, and these people wish to take you, then you must go. Only," she added, rather defiantly, "I shall certainly go with you."

Jadeite's eyes sparkled, though Mina looked rather put out.

"You may ride with me, if you wish Miss Bennet?"

"I should like to ride with my sister, if you don't mind," Rei countered crisply.

"I shall take the gig, then," Kunzite suggested, and Hotaru sensed suddenly that he and Jadeite had an unspoken agreement with one another.

"Please accompany me, Miss Woodhouse?" He requested and Mina, not wishing to ride with Rei, relinquished her seat beside Hotaru with only slight misgivings. With Kunzite and Mina in the gig and Rei, Hotaru and Jadeite in the buggy they all set off at a smart pace for Bath.

* * *

They arrived only a short hour later (though to Hotaru it seemed an eternity in the way of dreams and because she'd had to listen to Jadeite's merciless teasing of Rei - very similar to their real life habits). Hotaru tumbled out of the buggy and almost immediately collided with a very tall, broad shouldered man.

"Look out there, Miss," he said in a jovial, deep voice.

"Ah, is that you Wentworth?" Kunzite called, helping Mina down.

"I was hoping we would see you directly we came to the Elliot residence."

A dark shadow passed over Nephrite's face, or perhaps Hotaru had only imagined it.

"Yes, indeed, Brandon," he replied to Kunzite, "It is excellent to see you again. I am staying with some friends of mine who have rented Kellynch Hall from the Elliots for the summer."

The two men clasped hands then Mina jumped between them and pushed Hotaru with her.

"Captain Wentworth!" she exclaimed happily, "I am so glad to see you again. You are still single, I trust?"

"Eh - yes," Nephrite answered, a bit unbalanced by the direct line of Mina's questions.

"Excellent, I have a particular friend I wish you to meet, no where did she disappear to?"

Hotaru looked at Mina in bewilderment as she stood on tip toe to look behind them. With an unnatural squeal Mina plunged into the crowd of people and horses and produced a very frazzled looking Rei.

"Captain Wentworth, meet my friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet." 

Mina nearly threw Rei at Nephrite. He bowed politely and Rei dropped a short bob of a curtsy, all the while glaring meaningfully at Mina.

Hotaru only sighed. In her efforts to meddle in the other's lives she had thus far only been able to get two couples within five feet of one another, and events did not look promising. Kunzite and Mina seemed to have a slight glimmer of hope, but now that Mina was mistakenly trying force Rei on Nephrite things were looking down once more. She only hoped that Usagi and Mamoru were fairing a bit better.

Well, she reasoned, it was now or never. The time had come to take matters into her own hands. 

"Miss Woodhouse, Col. Brandon, I would very much like it if you would show me the sea shore."

Mina blinked but Kunzite smiled and offered her his arm, inviting Nephrite to accompany them. To Hotaru's delight, Rei and Jadeite walked at a steady pace behind them, still arguing with one another apparently, while Mina chattered with Nephrite and Kunzite.

Walking a long the shore, a glint of blue attracted Hotaru's attention and she turned to catch sight of a short haired woman in a long blue gown, walking alone on the shore. Surprised, she broke away from the group and ran down to the sand.

The woman turned at her approach and looked at her with wide, sad eyes.

"Hello," Hotaru said, uncertainly, "I saw you walking her by yourself, and I wondered if you'd like some company. My name is Kitty Bennet."

"Oh," the young woman blushed slightly, "How considerate of you. You may certainly share my walk if you like. I am Anne Elliot."

Otherwise known as Ami Mizuno, Hotaru thought, but kept this to herself.

"Actually," she hedged, "I'm with a large group of people, but we would like to request your company."

Ami looked startled and somewhere between shyly pleased and anxious. She spared a quick glance up to the company and Hotaru watched as her face turned white.

"Oh, I d-didn't realize," she stuttered, "That is, I - you -"

"Miss Elliot," a deep voice intoned behind Hotaru who looked quickly around to find Nephrite eying them both with solemnity.

Ami blushed.

"Hello, Captain." She managed.

Hotaru cringed inwardly. Of course, she had forgotten Anne Elliot and Captain Wentworth's long standing 'issues' with each other. If only she knew where Makoto was, this all might come right yet.

"It is always a pleasure to see you." Nephrite said, bowing.

Ami nodded and murmured her thanks at his compliment. 

"Will you join us?" he asked, though his tone seemed to imply nothing more than polite disinterest.

Ami was on the verge of saying 'no' when Hotaru, spurred on by courage, grabbed her hand and replied for her.

"She said she would," Hotaru exclaimed, "I'd love to see - uh -um...Brighton."

"Brighton?" Nephrite asked, perplexed, "I think you're a bit confused, but we shall show you a sea shore much superior, never fear. Come, Miss Bennet, Miss Elliot."

Ami followed Hotaru and Nephrite without any further comment.

Hotaru felt, after reflecting on the subject for some moments, that she was finally gathering all her little eggs into one basket at last. She only had to find Makoto and Haruka-papa still. But how to sort them all out once she had found them would prove an impossible task, she was sure.

When they arrived back where the group had been, Hotaru looked around in surprise.

"Where are Col. Brandon and Miss Woodhouse?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Jadeite replied, equally as mystified.

"They were talking with each other and then they walked off together toward the shore," Rei answered, "And as they walked off toward the sea they sort of disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Nephrite repeated, skeptically.

"Probably they've gone for a walk," Jadeite suggested.

"You don't seem very concerned," Rei pointed out, suspiciously.

Jadeite spared her an unusual glance.

"I'm not." He replied, enigmatically.

Hotaru's heart gave a leap. Was it possible that she had done something right at last? It seemed that way. As the rest of the group went on their way Hotaru was stopped by a small, fury sound close to her ankle. She only jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being clawed on the foot by a very angry Luna.

"So," the little cat hissed, "you've managed to wreck two stories already and are on your way to wrecking a third," she looked at Jadeite and Rei as she said this.

"Well, I'm warning you that you'd better not try anything else. Elizabeth is marrying Darcy, not Mr. Knightley."

Hotaru gathered her courage and stuck out her tongue.

"That's what you think," she pronounced.

Luna gave a mean smile.

"Well," she said, washing a paw and admiring it's long, dagger like talons, "I've stopped your little ploy with Marianne and Darcy, and if I'm not much mistaken you'll have a whole barrel of trouble to contend with when you arrive home."

With a sinking feeling Hotaru belatedly remembered Seiya's trip to her home. 

"I hope you like duels," Luna said.

"What!?" Hotaru shrieked. The others heard her, and realizing they'd left her behind, came back to fetch her.

"Oh," Luna added, "And as for your missing heroine, I hate to inform you but she'll be getting married to her proper match in little more than an hour. So there's one you can't mess with!"

Hotaru stamped her foot in frustration as the cat disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Nephrite asked as he and the others caught up with her.

"I have to find a wedding," Hotaru replied, "But I don't know whose and I don't know where!"

There was no Mina/Emma to help her out of this one. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Pride and Pandemonium**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

At Hotaru's insistent urging, Nephrite whipped the horses into a faster pace. They were racing through the countryside in his gig, while Ami, Rei and Jadeite - occupying the buggy, raced behind them.

They had already been to Mansfield Park, which was the first place Hotaru suspected a wedding, but all they had found was a not so timid Unazaki ruling the roost over Helios and Artemis - and Hotaru had only had time to figure out that Artemis and Helios were meant to be Henry Crawford and Edmund Bertram before she jumped in the buggy and demanded to be taken to Northanger Abbey.

But she had wasted precious minutes in visiting the Manor, and now - would she be in time?

"You know, Miss Bennett," Nephrite said as he lashed the horses again, "I must tell you frankly that I greatly admire your courage and fine adventurous spirit - you don't meet with many girls who have that kind of mettle."

Hotaru blushed - her? Courageous? The idea!

"Thank you," she stammered, "I'm glad you think so."

"Yes," Nephrite went on, broodingly, "I haven't an idea where we are going or why, but I must say this is a fine adventure and I'm glad to be in it with a girl as plucky as you are."

"Oh," Hotaru smiled, but was saved replying as they drew up at the gates of Northanger Abbey. To her horror she saw that they were already decorated with lovely white ribbons and bows.

She jumped out of the buggy, leaving Nephrite to hastily hand the reins over to a lackey and run after her; Rei, Jadeite and Ami were not too far behind.

Hotaru raced through the crowd of servants and wedding guests, trying vainly to find the tent under which the ceremony was being held - of course if it were Makoto, it would be an outdoor wedding.

She skidded to a halt at the threshold of a large tent where a tall, beautiful girl dressed in a breathtaking white gown and veil stood beside a slight, but handsome young blond. The clergyman stood before them, sawing out his heavy words:

"If anyone knows of any impediment..." he droned on.

This was the moment. Hotaru took a deep breath and opened her mouth -

"This wedding cannot continue," a much deeper voice than hers boomed behind her.

Hotaru shut her mouth with a surprised snap and looked up to see that Nephrite was standing stock still, staring at the couple at the end of the aisle. Everyone, naturally, turned to look at the cause of the interruption - including the bride and groom.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" A peeved, outraged voice chimed.

Hotaru quavered as she found a very angry, very beautiful Makoto - her veil thrown back over her back - glaring at both of them with a frightening glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry," Nephrite apologized as he continued down the aisle toward her, ignoring everyone else, "But I simply can't allow it to happen."

What is he doing? - Hotaru wondered. She was about to trot after him to warn him but Rei caught her elbow.

"Wait," the older woman whispered. She didn't even flinch as Jadeite put a hand on her back to steer them closer to the side of the aisle.

"Who are you?" Motoki, for that was who the groom turned out to be, asked in an imperious manner.

Nephrite looked down from his great height at the rather diminutive Motoki and smiled grimly. Motoki seemed to shrink somewhat beside him.

"I," Nephrite said, calmly, "am Captain Frederick Wentworth, her future husband."

Makoto and Motoki were so flabbergasted neither could do anything but stare at him - which is what half of the other guests were doing.

"Love at first sight?" Rei whispered, skeptical.

"It is not an entirely unknown phenomenon," Jadeite countered, speculatively.

"You must be mad," Makoto declared and raised her bouquet to smack Nephrite but he caught her arm gently and pulled her into a kiss instead.

That was when everything fell apart of course.

The wedding guests jumped to their feet - some in hysterics, others shouting in anger for their servants to bring their swords and guns - duels were announced in loud, blusterous voices, and a few ladies giggled for all they were worth.

"I think we'd better leave before the party becomes positively - erm - unhealthy," Ami suggested quietly. She seemed very sad, but as always, utterly rational.

Jadeite grabbed Rei's arm and Hotaru's hand and pulled both of them toward the buggy.

"But, wait!" Hotaru cried, "What about Neph -I mean Wentworth?"

"Oh, I think he can manage," Jadeite called, cheerfully.

"Indeed," Rei added, darkly - noting that Nephrite and Makoto had not yet ended their interesting public display of affection.

"Besides," she continued, looking at Hotaru, "It's time you and I returned home, I think."

"Oh, dear," Hotaru sighed.

The first person to greet them on the street back to the Bennett home was not Seiya, Mamoru or the Royal Guard Hotaru had feared - it was, instead -

"Haruka!?" Hotaru gasped, spotting the tall blond dressed in a red dress uniform, top boots and spurs.

Haruka heard their arrival and turned on the large gray she was riding to touch her hat to them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennett and Miss Bennett," she called, gaily, "And who is that you have with you?"

Jadeite stopped the buggy so that they could all speak more conveniently.

"I am George Knightley," he replied, nodding to Haruka, "And this is a friend of ours, Miss Elliot. Of course you already know Miss Kitty Bennett - and my fiancee, Miss Elizabeth Bennett."

They all turned to look at him as one - shock etched plainly on their faces.

"I beg your pardon?" Rei hissed, her cheek bright red.

"Oh, wonderful!" Haruka replied, "I didn't know you had become engaged Miss Bennett! Congratulations."

"But I'm not -" Rei began but Jadeite slyly bumped the back of her knee, causing her to sit down on the buggy seat with a smack.

"Well, I am Mr. Wickham," Haruka explained, "And I am just on my way to visit your illustrious family, Miss Bennett, so allow me to accompany you to the gate."

Rei remained silent, though the glances she threw Jadeite's way were nothing short of murderous.

Arriving in the park their conversation halted as they heard raised voices, several females screaming, and saw Michiru come rushing into view.

Haruka frowned and, careful to hold her cavalry sword out of the way, dismounted at once.

"What is the matter?" she demanded.

Michiru rested a hand on her arm to steady herself.

"I'm so glad you have come back," she exclaimed, "Not less than two hours ago, a strange man arrived and demanded speech with our visitors - Miss Dashwood and Mr. Darcy. I had left the two in the solarium, since they seemed to get along so well - but now the young men have quarrelled about something and mean to have duel to settle it in our backyard!"

"The devil they do," Haruka growled, putting a hand on her sword, "How dare they inconvience you, Miss Bennet!"

Michiru blinked, unused to this serious tone from Haruka, who was more wont to flirt ridiculously with every member of her family rather - certainly she had never seen her in this state before.

"Do not worry," Haruka assured her, kissing Michiru's hand, "I shall certainly set them straight."

Michiru stared as Haruka then proceeded to stalk off in the direction of the backyard, her hand resting meaningfully on the hilt of her saber.

"Oh, dear," Michiru murmured, "I think I have been a bit mistaken..."

Hotaru heard this muttered, puzzling phrase, but decided there was no time to pursue it.

She promptly raced off after Haruka. Jadeite, Rei and Ami ran after her, leaving Michiru to stand in the yard with a dazed look still on her face.

"Wait just a moment, Kitty!" Ami cried, desperately, "You may be hurt if you are not careful!"

Suddenly a shot rang out - more than one person screamed, and they all heard a large thud.

Rounding the corner, fearing the worst, Hotaru saw - to her astonishment - that Haruka was holding Seiya firmly in her grasp while Mamoru was looking down at the ground in alarm. From somewhere near the trellis, Usagi appeared and ran to his side. He stole an arm around her, almost without knowing he did so, and murmured something encouraging in her ear - then dropped his unused pistol and knelt beside a prone figure in the grass.

"Oh, no!" Hotaru shrieked, running for all she was worth. There on the ground lay Zoisite, bleeding out of his shoulder most profusely.

"Now see what you've done!" an angry voice hissed. Luna/Jane Austen stood before her in all her terrible, wrothfull glory.

"No," Hotaru uttered, hotly, defying Luna's gaze, "This is all your fault! If you had just let them work it out for themselves, none of this would have happened."

Luna blinked, and seemed to fizz up like a hairball.

"I?" she cried, "It is my fault!?"

"This is the final straw!" she spat, "I wash my hands of you - it is already too late to save the story in any case!"

With that she jumped three times on the ground and disappeared.

Hotaru looked down at Zoisite's pale face, observing the care Mamoru took in removing the the other man's coat and shirt collar so that he could see the wound.

"I told the damn man not to be a fool," he muttered, "But he would try to come between us. That Willoughby is a duece of a bad shot!"

"Oh, he is dead!" Usagi wailed, "Whatever shall we do!? Oh, this is most dreadful - such a young man - in the prime of life!"

"Kindly tear off the hem of your dress," Mamoru asked her, calmly.

Usagi blinked her tears away and frowned.

"It is a very expensive gown and one of my favorites," she commented, "But I shall certainly sacrifice it for the life of such a valiant man as Mr. - er, Mr. - um..."

"Bingley," Mamoru supplied, "The dress, my dear?"

"Oh, yes," Usagi replied, happily, "Mr. Bingely, now I quite remember. Here, my love."

She handed him a swath of fabric that was far too short and wide to be of any use at all. He gave a long suffering sigh, and was about to tear something from his undershirt when a quiet voice said:

"Here, use this."

Hotaru discovered that Ami had arrived and was bending over their little gathering with a calm and unruffled countenance. She handed Mamoru a long swath of blue material which he proceeded to wrap around the shoulder.

"It is fortunate that the bullet has gone straight through his shoulder and out the back," she explained as she knelt to get a better look, "It will save you the effort of retrieving the ball. Here, allow me."

She took over the bandaging from Mamoru and proceeded to expertly bind the wound. As she finished tying the knot, Zoisite's eyes fluttered open and settled, somewhat dazedly, on Ami's face.

"Ah, an angel," he murmured, smiling, "I am in heaven then?"

Ami smiled in spite of herself.

"You are quite alive, sir," she replied, "And apt to discover this fact as soon as you have recovered somewhat."

"Well, I won't complain," he chuckled, weakly, "For if you are not an angel, I need have no fear of blasphemy in worshiping you as a woman."

"He is quite out of his mind, I see," Ami decided, blushing.

They lifted Zoisite gently and carried him into the house, all the while listening to him babbling about angels and blue heavens.

Hotaru sighed, looking around her at the disheveled lawn.

She had almost gotten used to this way of life - it was much slower, and much prettier, she admitted.

"Well, you've done a job today, haven't you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I have," Hotaru replied, proudly, "I am well pleased with myself."

Chibi-Usa smiled at her friend and slipped a sisterly arm around her waist.

"Why can't you always be this much fun?" she teased.

Hotaru was about to reply when a loud clap of thunder tore through the sky. She blinked her eyes...and woke up.


End file.
